


Round One

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Category: Supernatural, casdean - Fandom, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Deastiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut, also, and more smut, casdean - Freeform, destiel smut, first try at smut, just in case you weren't sure, tie!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing, Dean?” Castiel asked breathlessly as Dean slowly pushed him back against the wall of the motel room. “Was this really happening? Has this human finally come to acknowledge his feelings for the angel?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> So first I must thank my Beta [Megara](http://megara09.tumblr.com/)  
> I could not have done it without your encouragement. Give her a visit and read [her stuff](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09)  
> Second, this is my first attempt at actual PWP smut, so go easy on me?

>   
>  “What are you doing, Dean?” Castiel asked breathlessly as Dean slowly pushed him back against the wall of the motel room. (Was this really happening? Has this human finally come to acknowledge his feelings for the angel?)  
>  Dean said nothing, simply pressed his palm against Cas’ lips and practically pinned him against the wall.  
>  The angel felt his pants growing tight as his mind was flooded with all sorts of unholy ideas. Dean noticed the bulge in his friend’s pants and it had taken him completely by surprise. His intentions could not have been more innocent. He was only afraid that one of the vampires they were hunting had followed them back to the motel. He opened his mouth to speak and explain, but was cut off by Castiel’s lips meeting his in a long overdue kiss.  
>  The hunter was so shocked, he did not move nor kiss back. After a few seconds, Castiel got the gist. He quickly moved back and avoided any eye contact with Dean. He was experiencing the emotion that humans call embarrassment.  
>  The human still had his body pressed against his friend, and Castiel suddenly noticed the boner pressing against his thigh. He looked down, seeing the profane outline of the hardened flesh under denim. As his eyes flew up to meet Dean’s, the hunter grabbed his tie and tugged him in for another kiss. It was passionate, sloppy and violent. (What else could he expect from Dean?)  
>  Castiel’s hands cupped Dean’s face, feeling the stubble there and caressing his cheekbones before he moved them to the back of the taller man’s neck, pulling him closer and trying to deepen the kiss. Dean was hit with the sudden need for friction, so he started grinding up and down against the angel’s body, rubbing his throbbing dick against his friend’s thigh.  
>  After only a few moments, Castiel pushed back from the wall and threw Dean on the bed, mounting him instantly. He took a second to enjoy the view from his dominant position, all the while Dean was busy getting rid of Cas’ three layers of clothing.  
>  Castiel, on the other hand, did not have Dean’s problem. With the blink of an eye, every article of clothing the hunter was wearing had vanished. He bent down and planted a gentle kiss on his friend’s lips, a contrast to the carnal feeling of their dicks rubbing against each other’s bodies as the two ground against each other.  
>  The angel noticed that his partner had left his tie around his neck, but when he tried to remove it, Dean stopped him.  
>  “I like the tie. Keep it,” the hunter said with a husky voice.  
>  He tugged Cas down by the tie and kissed him, his tongue invading the angel’s mouth completely, tasting him and savoring the goodness that was Castiel.  
>  Cas’ hands wandered against Dean’s body, tracing the edge of his tummy, brushing against his swollen erection and teasing the hunter in the process. Soon, his lips weren’t enough and Castiel moved on to his neck, licking it and biting into it.  
>  “You are beautiful, Dean Winchester,” whispered Castiel as he nibbled on the hunter’s earlobe.  
>  His hands still exploring the human’s body, he found his way to Dean’s rim and gently pressed a finger against it. Dean spread his legs instantly, craving the feeling that he had been deprived of for too long.  
>  Cas tilted his head, trying to figure out how best to go about this. A moment later, he conjured into his hand a tube of lubricant. He squeezed some of it on his fingers and slid the first one past Dean’s tight hole. He stopped at the first knuckle, his partner gasping in pleasure as the muscles around the invading finger fluttered, wavering between acceptance and denial. Castiel teased him a little, twisting his finger as he slowly nudged all the way in and working on stretching the too-small entrance. Dean grasped at the sheets under him, his head thrown back and his eyes closed.  
>  “Oh shit, Cas!” he moaned out.  
>  Castiel smirked and he slid another finger inside, sending shivers all the way up Dean’s spine. He parted his fingers in a scissor shape, trying to prepare Dean’s rim as much as possible.  
>  “Fuck, Cas! Just fuck me already!” Dean exclaimed as his knuckles turned white while he squeezed the sheets in his palms.  
>  “Patience,” was Castiel’s simple reply while he was working on inserting a third finger inside of his lover. He had his head tilted to the right, and a furrowed brow in a concentrated manner. When Dean moaned loudly, he smiled and bit his lower lip. He grabbed the tube of lube and placed it in Dean’s hand, hoping he would get the idea.  
>  Dean did not disappoint. He quickly opened the bottle and squeezed some of it on his hand before he wrapped that hand around Castiel’s dick and pumped it slowly. The angel pushed his lover back onto the bed, smirking as he slipped his fingers from Dean’s body and fisted his cock instead. The green-eyed man shuddered with the feeling of emptiness that came over him, but soon moaned out as Cas rubbed his dick agonizingly slow.  
>  “Cas, please fuck me!” Dean begged with pleading eyes.  
>  “You’re quite attractive when you beg,” Castiel said lustfully as a grin spread across his face.  
>  The angel grabbed his own cock and brought it up to tease at the puffy red entrance he had abandoned moments before. As Dean’s whimpers grew louder, he slowly began pressing inside his human lover. He stopped with just the tip of it inside, teasing his partner and making him squirm with need. Dean bucked up, trying to get as much friction as possible and nudging Castiel deeper inside in the process.  
>  Cas snapped his hips forward and thrust inside of him as quickly as he could, causing Dean to emit a whimper of pleasure. And so began the heated match of who comes first. Castiel turned out to be a giant tease, moving slower when Dean seemed pleasured the most. He took the poor man’s dick in his hands and started pumping him, faster and slower according to his own whims.  
>  “Please, Cas, please! Make me cum!” Dean pleaded with a whimper.  
>  Finally, Castiel gave up on the torment. Craving his own relief, he started thrusting deeper and faster. With every thrust, he tortured Dean’s prostate just how he liked it. Dean turned out to be a loud one, and Castiel constantly felt the need to muffle his moans so that Sam didn’t catch wind from the other room.  
>  Castiel felt a tingle in his lower back and his balls drew tight against his body, letting him know his orgasm was nearing. It was with one final, harsh thrust that the angel felt his dick twitching as he spilled his seed inside Dean’s ass. He threw his head back as he enjoyed the feeling. The hot spurts of cum filling him pushed the hunter off the edge, causing him to climax. He came into Cas’ hand, letting out a loud moan that made sure Sam knew what was going on.  
>  “Fuck, Cas! Oh, fuck!” Dean repeated as his orgasm hit him hard. His entire body twitched and his dick was still throbbing, every nerve ending in his body tense.  
>  Castiel didn’t even try to muffle that last moan; it was the most beautiful sound he had heard in his millennia of existence. He smiled and drew back from the hunter, throwing himself on his back right next to Dean.  
>  They were both panting and heaving, watching the ugly ceiling of the motel room as they tried to come to terms with what had just happened.  
>  “Shit, Cas, we should have done this ages ago!” Dean exclaimed.  
>  “What do you think I’ve been trying to do all these years?” Castiel said sassily as he rolled over to face his lover.  
>  He planted a gentle peck on Dean’s lips as he let a hand brush through his hair, arranging the mess it had become.  
>  “I’m never gonna hear the end of it from Sam,” Dean huffed out.  
>  “Nor from me,” Castiel replied with a suggestive smile as he let his hand slide down to Dean’s groin, teasing him back into hardness.  
>  Dean got a wicked look in his eyes as he rolled on top of the angel. “Round two,” he said into Castiel’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it.  
> It's your comments that keep me going :)  
> Also I take prompts on [KinkyLucifer](http://kinkylucifer-foundyourblog-and.tumblr.com/)


End file.
